El cumpleaños de Star
by Sayuri Akamei
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Star y ella espera con ansias ese dia pero alguien se encarga de darle el peor regalo. Denuevo disculpen mi ortografia y les pido de la forma mas repetuosa que si no les parece no se molesten en dejar reviews. Grasias


**- Hay amiga Raven mañana es mi cumple años... -**

**-Starfire, eso jamas lo olvidaria tu y Robin se encargan de recordarmelo siempre-**

**-No pero lo que quiero es que esta vez Robin lo recuerde, la ultima vez se le paso por que estubimos ocupados con Johnny Rancid y el no lo recordo eso me lastimo un poco-**

**-ha, estoy segura de que estavez lo va a recordar te lo aseguro-**

**- hay amiga Raven eso espero, eso espero, bueno ya me voy a dormir ok nos vemos mañana-**

**- buenas noches star-**

**La joven tamaraniana se fue a su habitacion a dormir, esperando que el dia siguiente fuera el dia mas feliz de su vida.**

**A la mañana siguiente se desperto y tomo camino hacia el living donde esperaba que sus amigos ya estubieran levantados pero apenas y abrio la puerta , sus amigos saltaron sobre ella dandole un fuerte abrazo que casi le saca las lagrimas.**

**-Feliz cumpleanos star!- le gritaron **

**- hay muchas grasias amigos... pero y Robin donde esta?-**

**- no lo savemos el no esta en su habitacion- le contesto la chica gotica pero al notar que star bajaba la mirada con desepcion desidio darle otra sorpresa.**

**- pero ven bamos para abajo-**

**Starfire solo asintio y se dirigio junto con sus amigos a la cocina.**

**-sorpresa!- **

**(N/A: otra sorpresa terminaran matandome, pero y Robin?)- ho amigos muchas grasias por venir- le desia star a todos los demas titanes, todos sus amigos estaban ahi con ella festejando su cumpleaños pero solo faltaba una persona, el amor de su vida, el dueño tanto de sus pensamientos como el de su corazon... Robin.**

**Depronto el sonido de la puerta abriendose la saco de sus pensamientos y su cara se le ilumino al ver a esa persona que con tansolo mirarla la hace volar hasta las nuves.**

**- lo siento pero habia olvidado esto en la tienda- dijo el joven maravilla señalando un gran pastel que le entrego a Raven para despues salir disparado hacia star dandole un gran abrazo.**

**- feliz cumpleaños Star- dijo susurrandole al oido sin separarse de ella dejando a Speedy, mas y menos ardiendo en celos.**

**- por un momento crei que lo habias olvidado- repondio ella de igual forma**

**-seria un tarado si lo volvia a olvidar- despues de esas palabras rompio el abrazo y la miro directamente a los ojos sin importarle quienes estubieran presentes ni la reaccion de estos.**

**- wou definitivamente se puede oler el amor en el aire- dijo bee mirando con complicidad a Acualad quien solo solto una pequeña carcajada.**

**Al escuchar apenas el comentaro de sus amigos se separaron un paso y desviaron sus miradas con las mejillas sonrojadas abriendo paso a un largo y tenso silencio.**

**-Bueno por que no comenzamos con el pastel?- sugirio Bee rompiendo el silencio.**

**-estoy de acuerdo amiga bee- repondio Starfire**

**- pero primero deves soplar las velitas- dijo chico bestia con cara de reproche al ver como por poco cortan el pastel.**

**- tiene razon chico bestia- Speedy, apoyando la idea de el chico verde.**

**Despues de poner y encender las velitas Star agarro aire y ya estaba apunto de apagar las velitas cuando denuevo chico bestia y sus ideas la interrumpio,**

**-Espera! primero deves pedir un deseo pero en tu mente he.-**

**Star se quedo pensando y despues de pedir su deseo apago las velitas y todos comenzaron a gritar QUEREMOS PASTEL, QUEREMOS PASTEL! asi que partieron y repartieron el pastel que era de color purpura y bastante grande.**

**- que tal si despues de que terminen su pastel vamos a celebrar a la playa?- propuso cy **

**Todos aseptaron la propuesta de su amigo y despues de prepararse salieron disparados hacia la playa donde los jovenes y adultos no evitaban verlos y reconocer que son sus heroes favoritos pues no faltaba ni uno no habia duda de que ese dia era muy especial ya que eran pocas las veces en las que miraban a todos juntos.**

**Despues de todo el dia de diversiones y algunas peleas todos se despidieron y partieron cada uno hacia su ciudad mientras que el equipo de Jump City regresaba a su respectiva torre pero de lo que no se percataban era de que alguien los seguia, los observaban.**

**Cuando llegaron a la torre notaron la ausensia de uno de los titanes.**

**-y Robin?- pregunto inosentemente star quien observaba todo el lugar tratando de encontrar al dueño de su corazon, depronto un escalofrio recorrio su espalda tenia un mal presentimiento.**

**- miren alguin nos dejo un mensaje hace 5 minutos- dijo cy llamando la atencion de los demas.**

**- hay que verlo talves sea algo importante- sugirio Raven quien alparcer ella tambien tenia un mal presentimiento.**

**Cyborg tecleo algunos numeros y letras dando paso al mensaje donde aparecia... Slade? los ojos de todos se abieron como platos que rayos queria ese criminal con los titanes.**

**- ola, titanes ya me habia cansado de esperar, queria ablar con esa chiquilla de ella Starfire jejejejee- un brillo de malicia salia de su ojo? al ver la cara que ponia Starfire con solo mencionar su nombre- me entere por ahi que hoy cumples años jejejeje pues te tengo un regalo muy especial...- Slade se aparto para dejar ver a Robin tendido en el suel inconsiente la cara de los titanes paso de reflejar odio a miedo. preocupacion, HORROR, - querida niña si quieres volver a ver a tu amado chico maravilla tienes 1 hora para encontrarlo sino su vida llegara a su fin- dicho esto corto la comunicasion dejando a Starfire y a los demas titanes completamente aterrados sabiendo las cosas que era capas de hacerle a Robin con tal de acabar con el equipo.**

**- Robin...- fueron las unicas palabras que pudo liberar Stafire antes de caer de rodillas en el suelo.**

**La siguiente en reaccionar fue Raven- no hay que perder tiempo devemos encontrar a Robin antes de que ese criminal le aga algo-**

**-Estoy deacuerdo con Raven no podemos dejar que la aga algo a nuestro amigo, tratare de encontrarlo con la computadora- afirmo cy**

**- Yo intentare entrar en su mente, espero que no este icociente y tu chico bestia ayuda a star- **

**Chico bestia asintio y ayudo a Starfire a incorporase y ayudarla a sentarse en el sofa esta lo abrazo sin pensarlo y lo unico que se le alcanzo a oir fue " vaya regalo de cumpleaños" chico bestia correspondio al abrazo y rogaba por dentro que pronto pudieran tener la hubicacion de Robin.**

**- no puedo entrar a su mente-**

**- buya!, lo encontre esta en la fabrica abandonada de varillas radioactivas tendremos que tener cuidado al entrar ahi-**

**- y que estamos esperando hay que salvar a nuestro amigo!- dijo Starfire.**

**Los titanes abordaron el auto T y se dirijieron lo mas rapido posible a la fabrica.**

**-No te saldras con la tuya Slade- gritaba Robin quien acababa de despertar, estaba atado con cadenas a una pared.**

**-Robin, alfin despiertas estoy seguro de que tu querida Starfire ya viene en camino no te preocupes hehehee a y quiero presentarte a mi nuevo apreandiz VEN QUI CHICO!-**

**-nos volvemos a ver chico pajaro- **

**-... Red X ? crei que trabajabas solo -**

**-a lo asia pero tu saves, Slade me propuso algo que jamas rechasaria con tal de molestarte-**

**Robin gruño y apreto los puños y apenas abio la boca Slade salio disparado al igual que Red X.**

**- Robin!- grito Starfire**

**- no star vayanse es una trampa - eso lo dijo sin pensaro ya que mil ideas habian llegado a su cabeza ya que el sabia que a Red X le atraia Starfire.**

**-Vaya vaya , alfin llegan te estabamos esperando preciosa- dijo con un tono de burla Slade.**

**- Star ayuda a Robin! TITANES ATAQUEN!- ordeno a los demas cyborg**

**-...Azarath**, **Metrion, ZINT...- no pudo terminar su frase cuando una X roja se pego en su boca dejandola casi sin poderes.**

**- jajajajajaja- rio Red X al ver a Raven con la x en la boca - lo volvere a desir deves buscar un conjuro mas corto jajajajjaa-**

**Cuando Starfire estaba apuno de roper las cadenas que mantenian cautivo a Robin sintio un aguijonaso en el cuello haciendo que un liquido frio respalara por sus venas hasta llegar a su corazon y depues recorrer todo su cuerpo dejandola sin poderes, por otro lado Cyborg estaba atrapado en la pared con muchas x y chico bestia estaba tirado en el piso inconciente.**

**- jajajajajaja- rio maleficamente Slade al ver a la "parejita" totalmente indefensa - al fin me las cobrare de ti Robin jajjajajajaja, ya saves que hacr chico- dijo mirando a Red X el asintio y comenzo a asercarse lentamente a Starfire.**

**- alejate de ella- dijo Robin al ver como el anti-heroe levantaba a Starfire de los hombros esta le dio una patada en el abdomen **

**- cres que eso me dolio presiosa-**

**- q-que es lo que me hisiste Slade-**

**- ha solo te inyecte para que tus poderes se anularan por unos momentos- contesto Slade ella solo lo miro aterrorizada y al voltear a ver a Red X este se habia levantado un poco la mascara dejando al descubierto su boca y robandole un beso.**

**- no me nieges que te gusto- dijo el anti heroe volteando a ver a un Robin apunto de estallar en celos, ambos villanos rieron al ver la reaccion de Robin, Red X golpeo brusacmente a Robin quien solo hizo una mueca de dolor, no les daria el gusto de escucharlo gritar, despues lanzo a Starfire a su lado haciendo que esta cayera apoyada en el hombro del chico.**

**-ahora los mataremos a ambos- dijo Slade apuntandolos con su arama.**

**(N/A: que? donde esta X y donde estan mis amigos?) - que le hisiste a los demas.- pregunto Star, Slade solo se quedo en silencio y disparo su rayo pero antes de que los tocara se detubo a unos cuantos centimetros, todo se volvio oscuro y lo hizo... deperto.**

**- Robin... fue solo un sueño?- Star suspiro aliviada y rapido se dirijio abajo y cuando llego ahi estaban todos sus amigos justo como lo habia soñado, busco con la mirada a Robin quien sin que ella lo notara aparecio enfrente de ella regalandole un abrazo, todos la felicitaron y la abrazoron para despues festejar en familia.**

**Fin**


End file.
